


once again into the fray

by prosodiical



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Persona 3
Genre: F/F, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako is saved; the world isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once again into the fray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mk_tortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_tortie/gifts).



Minako wakes, though she shouldn't.

Theodore says, "Please. Leave."

She knows it's wrong. But there's too much waiting for her in life, and Theodore must know how to fix this without breaking the Seal if he's here. So she goes.

It's wonderful, for a while. Minako kisses Mitsuru until they're both wanting for breath, enjoying life to the fullest, but when the Seal gives the repercussions echo throughout the world.

The Tragedy, they call it. It's the despair of mankind, and Minako finds herself leading once again, her friends by her side. The Future Foundation; it's not a bad name.


End file.
